


my hands under your t-shirt, know i think you’re awesome right?

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Confessing Feelings, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Sharing Clothes, Sneaking Around, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I love this car. Love it. Y’know, the seats in the back lay down.” TJ had said this to the three of them in the airport parking garage, patting the side of the Tahoe like a middle aged dad would, but he looked at Ryan with the most insufferable pointedness it made him realize then and there.Oh holy shit, TJ wants to fuck me in the back of this Chevy Tahoe.orRyan and TJ have sex in the back of a car and realize a few things on the way.





	my hands under your t-shirt, know i think you’re awesome right?

**Author's Note:**

> Listen....Berbank is good y’all. Also, this idea spawned just because of that insta story where TJ goes out of his way to mention the seats lay back in the Tahoe.

Men are. . . incredibly. . . _stupidly_ easy to read.

Ryan knows this because he is one. And also because he has sex with them. He’d pride himself on being able to read a man totally and completely correctly after having their dick inside him one (1) time if the task wasn’t so easy in the first place. And the thing is, TJ’s dick has been inside him— well, a lot. So it’s safe to say Ryan _knows_ the guy.

TJ has mentioned that the seats lay back in the almighty Chevy Tahoe five different times since they picked it up at the airport. It was becoming increasingly obvious that TJ was trying to tell him he wanted to have sex in the back of said almighty Chevy Tahoe.

“I love this car. Love it. Y’know, the seats in the back lay down.” TJ had said this to the three of them in the airport parking garage, patting the side of the Tahoe like a middle aged dad would, but he looked at Ryan with the most insufferable pointedness it made him realize then and there. _Oh holy shit, TJ wants to fuck me in the back of this Chevy Tahoe._

They’ve been driving for over three hours now, trading off every now and then. Devon’s behind the wheel now, TJ in the passenger seat with Ryan and Shane in the backseat. Ryan sits with his hands folded in his lap as he awaits another mention of the fucking seats laying back. Just to be sure he’s _really_ picking up what TJ’s putting down.

“I’m still shocked we managed to get all the equipment in one car this time. That’s crazy,” Shane remarks through a mouthful of Goldfish.

Ryan stares at the back of TJ’s head. Here it comes. Shane’s unwittingly given TJ the perfect opportunity.

TJ cranes his head back, crisp blue eyes finding Ryan’s, despite Shane having asked the question. Ryan bites the inside of his cheek.

“Yea, it’s cause the fuckin’ seats lay back.”

He lifts an eyebrow at Ryan and smirks. Ryan purses his lips and fights an eye roll. He doesn’t know where TJ even expects to find the time to fuck him in the back of the fucking Tahoe, but at this point he’s hounded him about it so much it’s _going_ to happen. So help him God.

Shane fully doesn’t notice their odd, secret interaction. He never does. They’ve been sneaking around for a solid month now and Shane either 1) Hasn’t noticed, or 2) Doesn’t give a shit. Still, it’s not enough obliviousness for Ryan to let TJ reach back and hold his hand from the passenger seat like he totally doesn’t want him to do at all. Whatever.

TJ faces away from him again and Ryan holds his chin in his hand, staring at the scenery outside the car window instead of at the back of his sort-of-kind-of-maybe boyfriend’s head. He’s trying his hardest not to think about TJ laying him down in the backseat and just giving it to him so hard the stupid Tahoe is rocking.

Shane crunches away on his Goldfish and Devon turns up the radio. A big, familiar hand reaches itself into the backseat and Ryan’s eyes flick over to where Shane’s sitting. He’s scrolling through his phone. Paying no attention at all.

TJ’s hand squeezes his knee and he jumps just a little. It’s an awkward angle but there’s something sweet about it. Maybe TJ’s apologizing for being annoying. He never knows with him honestly.

And— look, Ryan’s not even annoyed. He just wants to get fucked. Two things that often blend together but, still.

He pats TJ’s hand discretely, his own hand covered by the sleeve of his sweatshirt. TJ tugs on it gently before his arm retreats back into his own personal space.

Ryan smiles out the window and his phone buzzes in his lap. TJ clears his throat as Ryan looks down at the screen cradled in his lap.

**from [teej]**

_Knew you’d catch on._  
  
**from [teej]**

_Honestly Ryan._

**from [teej]**

_I’m gonna fuck you so good in the back of this frankly *excellent* Chevy Tahoe you’ll forget how fed up you are w/ me._  
  
He flushes all over and shakes his head, fighting back a smile. Really he’s torn between wanting to kiss him and telling him to fuck off. Quickly, he types out his reply.

**to [teej]**

_first of all, not fed up with you._  
_second of all….you better._  
  
**to [teej]**

_‘cause I’m already sitting back here trying not to get hard. man, you’re gonna get your dick rode. Big time._

In front of him, TJ coughs loudly, choking on one of the Goldfish Shane handed him. Ryan fights back a pleased grin and Devon jumps in her seat.

“Jesus, you okay?” she exclaims. TJ coughs again and Ryan smirks. He’s gonna lose this game. He’s gonna lose it so hard. Ryan’s going to ride his dick in the back of this Tahoe until TJ can’t _walk_. It’s been decided.

“Yea it’s cool, I’m cool,” TJ rasps, coughing into his fist. Shane is cackling at him, clapping like an enthused seal.

And then his phone buzzes again after the commotion dies down.

 **from [teej]**  
  
_You’re so gonna get it baby._

Ryan _beams_ at his phone.

 

 

 __________________

 

 

 

Despite being tired and sore from the combination of a plane ride and a car ride, Ryan still feels antsy and needy. They’re at a shoddy motel in the middle of nowhere. Ryan hasn’t gotten any contact from TJ since the hand on his knee in the car. And beyond wanting TJ to fuck him, he just misses being close to him.

“If you’re done pacing I’m gonna go to sleep,” Shane mutters as he walks past him in their cramped space. Ryan watches him flop into his bed on the far end of the room. He hopes Shane falls asleep fast like he typically does. The beds are exceedingly uncomfortable. He’d much rather take the back of the Tahoe if he’s being honest.

Ryan’s hands nervously fidget on his phone and he jumps when it vibrates twice.

 **from [teej]**  
  
_shane asleep?_

Ryan peers over at the massive Shane lump in the far bed. “Shane?”

No answer. He’s probably just ignoring Ryan. He’s cool with being ignored right now if it means Shane isn’t prodding him with any questions about why he’s going for a “walk” at midnight. He reads the second text.

 **from [teej]**  
  
_I’m outside your room. I have all the stuff so just bring yourself._

Fuck. Ryan’s stomach swirls with anticipation and his chest aches with want. He wants TJ so bad, it feels like it’s been forever since they so much as looked at each other for longer than a handful of seconds. He pulls the door open and steps outside.

TJ’s leaning up against the wall beside their door, a knee bent and a foot pressed flat against it. Ryan closes the door behind himself gently and he raises his eyebrows softly at him. The neon lights from the motel sign cast a red glow on the two of them. Greens and blues reflect off the wet pavement. Overall, it’s a seedy environment. It’s fitting seeing as they’re sneaking around in the middle of the night together. Meeting to have a midnight tryst in a Chevy Tahoe.

“Hey,” TJ greets. He’s got his hands in his pockets, head tilted back slightly. It’s so handsome, so Devil–may–care. He can’t stand him. God, Ryan really fucking likes him. It almost makes him angry how much.

“Hey. Shane’s asleep. I don’t really know how. Since he slept forever in the car,” Ryan mumbles, jaw tightening a little as TJ pushes off the wall and steps toward him. The movement makes his heart race. He wants to be touched so bad. He just wants TJ’s hands on him.

“I have been thinking about you. All fucking day,” TJ grits out before putting his hands on Ryan’s hips and pulling him close. He gets Ryan pressed against the door, one hand pushing under his jacket. It’s freezing out here and Shane and TJ have felt quite at home much to Ryan’s jealousy. He’s getting warmer every second he’s close to him though. TJ always seems to run extra hot. Like a big hunk-shaped space heater.

Ryan pulls his face down to meet his mouth quickly, all teeth and TJ’s scratchy beard. He’s a little pissed he shaved this morning, because that stupid, bushy beard is _scratching_ against his bare skin. He almost misses the mustache. Ryan won’t admit it out loud, but he was kind of into it. TJ had looked a little bit like a sexy hockey player from the 70s. He’d never tell him that of course.

“Wanted to do this all day,” Ryan pulls away and murmurs. The neon signs are making everything red and green. Like Christmas at an arcade. Ryan wishes he could make out the blue in TJ’s eyes, just for a moment. TJ’s nose presses against his cheek as he kisses Ryan’s jaw. Ticklish, whiskery kisses.

He pushes his cold fingers into TJ’s jacket pockets and lets his eyes fall shut. It’s so good, being so close to him. He rubs his fingertips against the warm, fleecy lining of his pockets as TJ sucks a mark into his neck that he’ll have to somehow cover up tomorrow. When he lets out a sigh, TJ’s kisses get exponentially softer and he finds Ryan’s mouth again. It’s a dry kiss, almost like they’re just pressing their mouths together and leaving them there. And then TJ breathes in calmly, smiling against his mouth, and lets out the most pleased hum ever before pulling away.

Ryan feels dizzy. He’s never kissed him like that before. It felt— oddly couple-y. Like the way Shane kisses Sara when she does something particularly endearing.

“Come on, I said I was gonna fuck you in the back of this car and I’m keeping my word,” TJ declares before Ryan can further overthink the kiss. He blinks at him and clears his throat.

“Y-yea you better,” he breathes and grins lopsidedly. He sounds like he’s been punched. The tips of his ears go hot at it, but thankfully it doesn’t show under the red light. Fuck, what the fuck just happened? TJ steps back some and jerks his head toward the car, slipping a hand into his own pocket to grab Ryan’s.

“We doin’ this or what?” TJ asks. He’s holding Ryan’s hand, body angled in the direction of the parking lot. Ryan shakes his head before nodding and TJ looks confused. Christ, his hand is so warm. And he’s so cute. And Ryan wants to die.

He nods firmly, looking out at the Tahoe sitting in the middle of the spookily empty parking lot. “Yes. Yes we are. Sorry, I’m— let’s do it. You’ve only talked about it all day.”

TJ grins wickedly and tugs him out onto the pavement, pulling the keys out of his pocket and spinning them around his finger.

“Cold?” he asks Ryan as they pass cars. It’s only then that he realizes he’s shaking a bit. He’s never been nervous around TJ like this before. Sure he’s been _excited_ , he’s been downright _giddy_ even. But this feels like the two combined and then set on fire.

“Little bit, I cant stand this weather,” Ryan chatters.

Wordlessly, TJ pushes their connected hands inside his pocket, the fleece enveloping them as they walk towards the car.

Ryan’s face feels hot and his legs go rubbery at the gesture. Okay, so what? TJ’s being sweet. What _about_ it, Ryan? They’re gonna fuck and they’ll go back to sneaking around and arguing with each other on set and Ryan won’t have to overthink this anymore.

With almost perfect timing, TJ stops in front of the Tahoe and Ryan nearly crashes into his back. His hand is released gently and the nervous energy spurs him to yank TJ down for a heated kiss. His fingers twist into his hair, pulling TJ against him. The keys jingle as he attempts to unlock the car.

“Okay, okay. Jesus, baby,” TJ says when he pulls back for air. Ryan smirks at the way his voice cracks just a little. This makes sense to him. He knows how to handle this.

They climb into the backseat, knees over elbows. TJ steadies him with a hand on his hip as they move into the very back.

He hates to admit it, but the back really is fuckin’ spacious. This isn’t gonna be like doing it in the back of a Honda Civic. They’re gonna have _room_. For lots of things. Maybe TJ made some points.

“Okay, it’s pretty comfy back here. I’ll give you that,” Ryan admits as he’s getting his neck kissed again. They’re wasting no time, Ryan settling in his lap. He only has to hunch over a tiny bit to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling.

TJ unzips his jacket and gets his hands inside it, kissing Ryan on the lips. Ryan shivers. Partially due to the hands on his waist but also because of the rush of cool air hitting his torso.

“I’m cold,” Ryan pulls back and complains in a whiny voice. The one that usually makes TJ roll his eyes. Right now though, TJ only rubs his hands over his arms and zips his jacket back up.

“I’ll crank the car and put the heat on,” he assures before shaking his head and smiling. “So fucking needy.”

Ryan flushes and climbs off of TJ’s lap, watching him clamber to the front of the car. His clothes are rumpled and askew and Ryan can make out the silhouette of his messy hair. His stupid chest keeps getting that fluttery feeling in it as he watches TJ crank the car. For him. Because he’s cold.

“Alright there. Warm and toasty,” TJ grunts as he climbs back to Ryan, teeth gleaming in the dark. He feels like giving him a thank you kiss. Instead he yanks him into the backseat by the lapels of his coat and pulls him on top of him. TJ chuckles, hands falling on either side of Ryan’s head.

Ryan wraps his legs around his waist and grinds up into TJ’s groin, smiling sweetly at the groan he lets out in response.

“Want you,” he mumbles into his mouth as they kiss again. He pushes at TJ’s coat until he’s sitting up and peeling it off, looking down at Ryan as he does. He’s hard. He’s so hard. TJ looks amazing, broad shoulders hunched over in the dark. Sitting in between Ryan’s thighs.

He can feel TJ, hot against his thigh, and he just— he wants it inside him, okay? It’s been days since they last did this. He’s impatient.

TJ grinds down into him, one hand on Ryan’s thigh and the other splayed out on the scratchy carpet beside Ryan’s head. They could easily get caught like this, especially since TJ turned the car on. The thought sends a thrill down his spine as TJ’s mouth works against his and Ryan makes a soft whimper in the back of his throat.

He twists his hand into TJ’s flannel, fiddling with the buttons in a weak attempt to get it off of him. The way TJ’s tongue is in his mouth is distracting though and he can hardly catch a breath. The movement of his hips slows some but he grinds into him harder. Ryan’s cock throbs in his jeans and TJ pulls back, quickly unbuttoning them and dipping his hand into the front.

“ _Teege_ , fuck,” he gasps into his mouth, thighs falling open and hips bucking when TJ wraps his hand around his cock and tugs.

“That feel good, baby?” he asks in a low voice. Ryan gives him a jerky nod and a little “ _uh-huh._ ” It’s all he can manage with TJ’s big hand on his cock. He moans while he jerks him tantalizingly slow, TJ leaning down and kissing him on his open mouth when he does. His arms wrap around TJ’s neck, pulling him closer. He needs— he just _needs_ — he doesn’t know. Ryan’s face crumples and he digs his fingertips into TJ’s back.

The hand on his thigh moves to his waist and slips under his shirt, thumb stroking over a rib. And TJ isn’t grabbing him anymore, he’s _holding_ him. Pulling away and pressing his forehead against Ryan’s like this is some sort of softcore porno.

 _What the fuck, man?_ This is different from any way they’ve ever been before. It’s— he doesn’t know how he’s managing to overthink this with TJ’s hand on his dick, but his brain is just that powerful he guesses. His chest tightens when TJ pulls back a bit to look at him. His face is soft and open, just a tinge of hunger around his eyes and in the corner of his mouth before he leans down and just presses their mouths together softly. His hand drops Ryan’s cock and moves to cup his cheek.

“Missed you today. I know we were in the car together all day but— I _missed_ you, y’know?”

Ryan _does_ know.

The thing is, they never explicitly said _no_ feelings when they first started doing this. They never labeled whatever it is they’re doing as No Strings Attached. When they started screwing around, they were way more focused on doing what feels good. But up until now, today, in the middle of nowhere, in the back of a Chevy Tahoe— there weren’t any feelings to worry about.

“Hey, can we slow down? Just for a second?” Ryan pushes gently at TJ’s chest and asks. His voice sounds unsure and wobbly. He feels like a shoddily constructed house of cards right now.

TJ pulls away from him. “Of course. You okay?”

Ryan sits up and awkwardly tucks himself back into his jeans, leaning against the side of the car. TJ slumps beside him, eyes attached to the side of his face. Concern practically radiates off of him.

“Are you okay?” he asks, gently. Ryan wants to kiss the fucker for it. He looks over at him and chews at his lip.

“I just— can I ask you something?”

“Yes.”

Ryan sighs. “Does this feel different to you?”

TJ rubs his hand against his beard. It’s a nervous tic, Ryan’s learned.

“What do you mean?” he replies. Ryan huffs. He’s going to have to approach this differently.

“When we started fucking around— we didn’t explicitly state that no feelings were to be had at all costs, correct?” Ryan asks flatly. TJ rubs the back of his neck and shrugs.

“I mean— no. No. We never said that,” TJ confirms.

Ryan nods. “Okay. So is there a reason you keep kissing me like that?”

TJ’s looks nonplussed. An expression that rarely crosses his face.

“Like what?” TJ asks. Ryan huffs. If TJ is the smartest man he’s met yet, then there’s no hope for the world.

“Like— like _that_!” He exclaims, hands making a vague gesture in front of himself. TJ shakes his head clear.

“That doesn’t help me any.” Ryan groans loudly and runs a hand through his hair.

He gets his hands on TJ’s face, beard scratching against his palms.

“Like _this_ , idiot!”

Ryan yanks TJ against him and kisses him like he’s never going to see him again. Like he’s never wanted to kiss anybody else before. He kisses TJ like he _gives a fuck_ about him. And he does. He gives quite a few fucks actually.

And TJ kisses him back. Like he really does give a fuck too.

Ryan’s arms move to twine around TJ’s neck, one sliding into his hair. He pulls him closer until he’s got Ryan in his lap and it feels so perfect he has to pull away for air.

“Like— like that,” Ryan rushes out. TJ nods and grins at him, dropping his forehead into Ryan’s chest. He laughs.

“I like you. You little shit. A lot.” He kisses him again. Ryan melts into it this time, fingers tugging at his shirt. The kiss turns hotter then, until they’re mouths are barely making sense and TJ groans against him.

“I like you a lot too, you bastard. Take my clothes off TJ, please?” Ryan whispers against him.

“Always making me do all the work,” TJ fake grumbles and unzips Ryan’s jacket before sliding it off of him. He tosses it to the side as Ryan sits back and starts carefully toeing off his sneakers, not bothering with taking his socks off.

“Are you wearing _wool_ socks? It’s not that cold,” TJ needles. Ryan flips him off with a grin.

“To _you_!” He exclaims. Fucking midwesterners. He sets his sneakers to the side and TJ yanks him flush to his hips by his belt loops. Ryan goes a little lightheaded at the manhandling.

Technically, _that’s_ the TJ he knows best.

“Oh shit, sorry, I thought that would pull your pants down. Why are they so fucking tight?” TJ mutters, fumbling with the button before he slides them down Ryan’s legs in several hard jerks, taking his boxers down with them. He tosses the clothing on top of Ryan’s neatly arranged sneakers.

“‘Cause they make my ass look good, next question,” Ryan explains haughtily. TJ makes a face like he can’t disagree and gets his warm hands under Ryan’s sweatshirt, bunching it up above his nipples.

And then the asshole gets his mouth on them.

Ryan jolts as he’s pulled into TJ’s lap again, TJ’s tongue swirling around his hard nipple. He arches his back and cards a hand through his hair, letting out a short breath.  
  
“TJ, come on, need you inside me,” Ryan complains as he squirms his hips around in TJ’s lap. The rough drag of denim underneath his bare ass and the mouth on his nipples makes his cock leak, hardening up against his belly.

“Alright, alright. But only ‘cause you complained so nicely,” TJ pulls off a nipple and says, sarcasm tinging his voice. Ryan rolls his eyes at him.

TJ grins. “So pretty when you roll your eyes at me, baby.”

“You—” Ryan flushes all over. “—You’re lucky I like you so much.”

“Yea I am,” TJ murmurs and gives Ryan a peck on the lips. “Arms up.”

He pulls Ryan’s sweatshirt up and over his head, successfully messing his hair up in the process. The sweatshirt finds its way into the pile of Ryan’s other clothes and Ryan realizes just how _not_ naked TJ is.

TJ’s hands wander along Ryan’s arms and down his back ardently until they stop to cradle the curve of his waist.

“Want— wanna see you,” Ryan pleads, fingers finding the buttons of TJ’s flannel. TJ kisses his neck as he unbuttons his shirt, a hand gripping his naked thigh as he does. It’s distracting. Ryan’s fingers fumble with the last couple of buttons, but they get the shirt off eventually and his hands immediately find TJ’s chest.

It’s oddly specific, but TJ’s chest is one of Ryan’s favorite things about him. Broad and hairy. Toned in just the right spots and soft in others. Ryan wants to bury his face in it constantly. He loves a hairy chest. And the fact that it’s attached to TJ. . .

“Alright, not to rush you or anything but— you keep grinding against my dick and I’m dying here,” TJ interrupts. Ryan’s hips still.

“It’s _my_ dick and I’ll grind on it for however long I please,” Ryan teases and flicks his hips down again, feeling just how hard TJ is. The truth is, he’s just as desperate as TJ. Probably more. But he won’t miss an opportunity to be a little shit.

“You’re— such a brat.” TJ grits out as Ryan wiggles his hips. They stutter at TJ’s words. That gets his ass in gear, whining and tugging at his belt. He loves it when TJ calls him that.

TJ undoes his belt and unbuttons his jeans, Ryan’s hands almost immediately plunging into them to pull his cock out. He’s hot and hard and thick in his hand.

“Where’s the lube?” Ryan demands, voice breaking just a little.

TJ lifts his ass up off the floor, jostling Ryan in the process. He digs around in his back pocket for the bottle and the condom he brought along before settling back down. The movement brushes their cocks together, one of TJ’s hands shooting out and gripping Ryan’s hip.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he mutters and cranes his neck up to give Ryan another searing kiss. In the process, Ryan takes the lube out of his hand and breaks the kiss by pushing TJ back by a hand on his chest.

“Want you to watch me fuck myself open for you,” Ryan explains, smile on his lips as he grinds his hips down against TJ’s cock again. Teasing his length with his ass painfully slow.

“God, you’re nasty, baby.”

Ryan smirks and pours the lube out on his fingers, warming it up between his fingertips. TJ watches him with a hazy grin, head pillowed on top of his bicep.

He reaches behind himself and circles his hole a few times, wrapping his free hand around his cock and stroking himself when he presses his fingers in. They slide in fairly easily, but Ryan still gasps and steadies himself with a hand on TJ’s chest. TJ gently wraps his hand around Ryan’s wrist, thumb stroking the inside of it.

Ryan pulls his fingers out and thrusts them back in roughly, eyes squeezing shut.

“Look at you. So gorgeous, come on look at me baby. Look at me while you fuck yourself,” he instructs softly, his other hand squeezing Ryan’s thigh. Ryan opens his eyes and finds TJ’s. His usually stoic blue eyes now look adoring and entranced.

“TJ,” he sobs when he starts fucking his fingers into himself faster, rocking his hips back onto them and feeling TJ’s cock smear precome onto his inner thigh. His knees are getting carpet burned on either side of TJ’s waist. He’d almost completely forgot they were in the back of a car. The thought makes Ryan laugh.

“What are you laughing about?” TJ asks through a confused smile. He’s so cute. His hair is such a fucking mess.

“Nothing I just— can’t believe we just confessed our feelings for one another in the back of a Chevy Tahoe,” Ryan says breathlessly. TJ chuckles.

“No better place to do it,” TJ declares, making Ryan laugh louder. Him and this fucking car.

“Stop distracting me,” Ryan admonishes playfully, fingers pulling out and circling his hole again. TJ watches him attentively. It almost makes Ryan blush.

His hands slide up Ryan’s thighs, squeezing them reassuringly when Ryan moans and he fucks his fingers back inside. “Yea, stuff those fingers in that pretty hole. Can’t wait to get inside you, baby.”

He can’t not have TJ’s cock in him any longer. He can’t do it. He’ll just deal with the burn, he can take it.

“Gonna ride your cock. Gonna make you come, TJ,” Ryan says, determination in his otherwise shaky voice. He pulls his fingers out of himself, shivering just a little and tightening around nothing.

They kiss again as TJ rolls the condom on himself, hips bucking when Ryan reaches a lube-covered hand between his legs and gets it around his dick. He jerks him off slowly as he lubes him up, watching TJ tilt his chin back and groan under him.

Ryan positions the head of his cock at his entrance and slides down on it, wincing and whimpering a little at the burn. He bites his lip hard and his eyes flutter closed as he sits all the way down. That feeling will _never_ get old.

TJ lets out a long curse and grabs Ryan’s hips hard enough to bruise. “ _Jesus_ Christ.”

Ryan gasps and adjusts to the size of TJ inside him, bracing himself with both hands on his chest.

“M’ so full,” Ryan breathes. TJ sets his jaw and tries his hardest not to buck his hips up into him.

“Fuck, you _feel_ —” TJ cuts himself off with a moan. He’s tight and warm and wet and he hasn’t been inside him in too long. Ryan’s squirming on him, cock bobbing between his legs. The yellow light from outside the car window covers them, TJ watching his own hands move to hold Ryan’s waist.

Ryan throws his head back and rocks his hips before he pulls almost all the way off of his cock, the head teasing his hole sloppily. Then, he sits all the way back down again. It punches a throaty groan out of TJ and a gasp out of himself.

He eventually finds a rhythm, picking his hips up and pushing them back down quickly. His nails dig into TJ’s chest, circling his hips and loving the way TJ keeps cursing under his breath. Gripping his wrists tightly as he rides him.

“Yea, _shit_. Bounce on my cock, Ry. Yea that’s it,” TJ grits out. Ryan moans louder, fucking his hips down and taking TJ deep inside him.

“Mm, yea? You feel so good in me. Missed it so much. Kept thinking about it in the car,” Ryan says. He’s perfected the whiny sob to his voice when he has a cock in him. TJ loves when he’s needy. Bratty. The hands on his hips grip harder as he moves them expertly, circling and grinding in little figure eights.

TJ slows him down, letting out a breath that indicates he’s going to come too soon if Ryan keeps that up. “Ryan. Jesus.”

“Told you I was gonna ride you,” Ryan smirks, flicking his hips in TJ’s hold. And then TJ is suddenly manhandling him into his arms and rolling them over, cock still buried inside him.

Ryan feels like the breath has been knocked out of him and he blinks up at TJ in pleased surprise when TJ pins his wrists above his head. He’s been waiting for TJ to get him like this. He lets Ryan have control for a little while, like he’s letting him have his fun until he takes him completely apart.

“God, you’re such a brat. You’re so fucking perfect,” TJ praises as he fucks into Ryan harshly. He leans down and kisses Ryan gently, a sharp contrast to the way his hips are moving. Ryan whimpers into his mouth. He wouldn’t be surprised if the car was rocking right now.

Ryan’s thighs spread further open, toes curling in his socks as TJ hits his spot dead on. He’s hot now, he should have taken the stupid things off.

“Wanna touch you,” Ryan begs. He wants to hold TJ’s face and get his hands in his hair when he kisses him.

TJ doesn’t let up with his thrusts, rocking Ryan up and down on the carpet, but he lets go of his wrists. Ryan’s arms immediately twine around TJ’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Now _this_ is a softcore porno position. The thought makes him all fluttery inside again.

He pulls back for a breath, hands twisting into TJ’s hair. His fantastic head of hair. Ryan strokes his thumbs over the slight touches of grey that peek through at his temples. TJ’s eyes find his, soft and blue and what Ryan would best describe as _dreamy_.

“So handsome. Makes me so mad.” He kisses him again, until their mouths are just knocking together.

TJ thrusts deep and hard, slowing his pace but getting even closer to Ryan. Ryan’s cock leaks against his stomach.

“I want— yea right there!” Ryan cuts himself off with a loud moan when TJ props himself on a forearm for more leverage and delivers a sharp thrust. He kisses Ryan’s cheekbone and leaves his lips there.

“What? What do you want?” He whispers against his skin. Ryan’s brow knits together and he opens his eyes to look at him again.

“I wanna— wanna kiss you all the time and— and wake up with you and suck your dick— and I w-wanna— fuck, TJ— wanna be yours,” Ryan breathes, cheeks red and skin tacky with sweat. He digs his nails into TJ’s shoulders when he presses wet kisses against his neck, beard scratching against the sensitive skin.

TJ pulls back and looks him in the eyes, hips working roughly. “Yea, I want that too.”

“Wanna fuckin’—” He groans. “Take you out. Hold your hand and shit. Hold you.”

Ryan feels like he could maybe cry. But the need to come outweighs it. He’s toeing the line, belly tightening as he kisses TJ’s face. TJ’s hand finds his, lacing their fingers together against the carpet.

“Oh, God, I’m— gonna come,” TJ mutters. Ryan nods and wraps his free hand around himself.

“Yea? Come for me, TJ,” Ryan pleads, hand working quickly on his cock.

TJ groans with every thrust, one hand grappling at Ryan’s hip and his nose pressing against Ryan’s cheek as he stills. He can feel him coming, cock twitching inside him. The feeling pushes him over the edge with him.

Ryan moans brokenly, spilling over in his hand and on his stomach. TJ squeezes his hand and kisses his cheek, tiredly coaxing him through it.

They’re panting as they come down together, Ryan letting out a little ‘ _phew_.’ It gets them laughing, sweaty and breathless. Kissing sloppily.

“Are you satisfied now? You got your car sex,” Ryan asks, trying to sound fed up but instead he just sounds endeared. TJ pulls out of him gingerly and all but collapses in between Ryan’s legs.

“ _Very_.” He kisses Ryan’s chest and Ryan strokes a hand through his hair.

They’ve been out here too long, someone’s bound to see what they’ve been doing. The car windows are fogged up and everything. Ryan grins.  
  
“I can’t believe you have a crush on me. How embarrassing for you,” he teases. His voice sounds overworked and hoarse.

TJ half-assedly pulls Ryan on top of him, grinning at him.

“You should’a fuckin’ known I was playing for keeps,” he murmurs before kissing the corner of his mouth.

 

 

 

_________________

 

 

 

  
The next morning, Ryan shows up to breakfast at the somewhat less seedy diner across from the motel late and wearing TJ’s fleecy jacket.

He’s tired and he looks even tireder. But TJ’s sitting across from Shane and Devon with his arm slung over the back of the booth and he immediately feels just a little better. A thousand times better when TJ looks up and smiles at him. _Blegh_ , he could almost vomit at himself.

“It’s about time you showed up. You’re in luck though ‘cause service is slower than Christmas around here,” Shane greets as Ryan slides into the booth beside TJ. Devon smiles at him sweetly and stirs her straw in her drink.

Normally, he’d be sitting beside Shane. But he’s not complaining. TJ’s showered and looking significantly less rumpled than when he saw him last. Wearing a soft-looking flannel and his green cargo jacket. Everything about him makes Ryan’s brain scream _BOYFRIEND_ over and over.

“I got you some coffee,” TJ says and pushes the cup over closer to Ryan.

“Mm, you’re so great,” Ryan murmurs and leans in, pecking TJ on the lips before he even realizes what he’s doing.

And— it’s not his fault okay? He can’t help his behavior. He can’t. Not when TJ looks like that. Not after all the things they said last night. Not when he’s wearing TJ’s jacket. And especially not when TJ gets him fucking coffee.

Shane chokes on his own coffee, and Ryan’s eyes go wide as he looks over at TJ who looks equally as shocked. The only one that seems unaffected is Devon, looking somewhat amused.

“Woah woah woah! What was _that_?” Shane sputters with a shocked smile on his face. It’s the first time in a long time that Ryan’s seen his feathers even remotely rumpled.

“I— we—” Ryan struggles, glancing over at TJ for help. TJ looks a bit flustered, which equates to a lot flustered on the TJ Marchbank Facial Expression Scale.

“Shane, you’re the least observant person ever. And you two are the least subtle people ever,” Devon finally sighs, chin in her hand. Ryan blinks at her.

The four of them remain silent. Shane keeps making that stupid gleefully shocked face at the two of them. It’s annoying Ryan. But he’s still trying to collect himself as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Beside him, TJ clears his throat. Thank God.

“We— are— uh. We’re a thing. Like, a together thing. It’s a recent development. We were just sneaking around but, well.” TJ shrugs, looking over at Ryan who nods.

“Yea. We’re just seeing what happens I guess,” Ryan adds, looking at Shane’s face for any confusion or disgust or disapproval.

Shane merely shrugs and slumps back into his seat, sipping his coffee. “Okay, cool.”

Ryan and TJ glance at each other before looking back at Shane and Devon.

“Okay. Cool. Devon, how did you know?” Ryan questions, brow knitting together.

“Well, I’d had my suspicions because you two— argue so much. Even more than you and Shane do. It’s like watching weird foreplay.”

Ryan blushes and looks down at the table.

“But— last night I saw you in the parking lot. Getting in the car together, and well—”

Shane sits up at that, putting his cup down and staring at the two of them. “Oh my God.”

Ryan waits for the accusation.

“You guys totally fucked in the Tahoe.”

Ryan winces and crosses his arms. Devon stifles a laugh. TJ clears his throat and makes a sweeping motion with his arm.

“You Know what? Yes. We did. And it was some of the best sex I’ve had in my life. And I don’t regret it and I won’t apologize for it,” he declares, taking a long drag of his coffee. Ryan kicks him under the table but TJ just grins at him.

“Well did you at least air it out?” Shane prods. Devon snorts into her drink. Ryan’s face goes redder.

“Okay that’s it, you’re not allowed to ask anymore questions. Me and TJ are together. Now shut up,” Ryan mutters.

Under the table, TJ’s hand slips into his.

 

 

_____________________

 

 


End file.
